Beautiful Disaster
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke is married to Ino, so basically the town player is married to the risk taker of Kanoha. Ino and Sasuke go through the process of wanting a baby, going to baby classes, and having a baby. Sasuke as a father? Ino as a mother?...tee hee!
1. Chapter 1

_** Beautiful **_Disaster

_**Chapter 1: Beauty and the Best**_

_**You know you're in love**_

_**When you can't fall asleep**_

_**Because reality is finally**_

_**Better than your dreams....**_

_** -Dr. Seuss**_

Music. That's what he; Sasuke Uchiha decided Ino's heart beat sounded like. It took quite some time to figure it out; he had always felt so frustrated when it came to that. At first he thought it sounded like a regular heart beat. Then a warm girlish one. Oh so many he thought it could be, there was even a period where he didn't care what it sounded like, it just _was_ one at least. Then lo and behold he had figured it out, it sounded like _Music_.

Heartless. That's what society deemed, Sasuke Uchiha play boy of over a thousand colors and shapes. Every girl, sometimes boy knew better than to fall for him, not only _because_ he is taken, but _why_. It was a sigh of relief when Ino took him to the rest of them; she was in actuality their dreams come true to take the beast from them. He traveled far and wide, making women fall only to be crushed under his "spell" of charm and beauty. He was definition of Beauty and the Beast, all in one.

Delightful, fun, adorable, cute, funny, super. That's the words that come to Ino's mind when she thinks of Sasuke. None the less, no matter what rumor, she went through with marrying him.

Now, their next step changing Sasuke into the perfect _Father_.

Taki Baby Lessons:

The room was silent. Everyone had painfully placed their heated eyes straight on the couple once they had entered the room.

"Welcome to Taki." Tsunade said flatly to Sasuke, who wore a traditional kimono and Ino a rather festive cute purple summery one. To Shizune it was like looking at a couple strictly from two different Eras. Shizune bowed to the young couple until they sat down, and quickly got them drinks.

"I ordered a **private** session." Sasuke said bitterly.

"I changed it; I learn better in group things, you know that." Ino whispered to him.

"Shizune, why did only the Uchihas get drinks? No, wait its fine." Tsunade said pulling her aside.

"We are now going to look at a woman. Study her feature because now as you see the clip, she will be adding in weight according to months pregnant. Then you will see the child birth process." Tsunade said almost giddy that the Uchiha would surely lose his drink, embarrassingly.

Ino was heatedly interested, jotting down notes, perfect ones of course that's how she easily beat Sakura Haruno in med school.

Sasuke nearly puked out the very food he digested this morning _and_ the night before. He gripped the baby blanket, frozen in shock.

"They don't look like _that_ do they?" Sasuke said his voice shaking from the center.

"What's wrong Uchiha, too _alien_ for you? Well, that's what happens when you knock up a girl who's older than 50 in a casino that _you_ built that you made billions off of. Luring her with money and sake to the dozens, and good and drunk—grrr!" Tsunade said kicking the safety pillow into the sweaty clothes hamper. Ino was mortified.

Sasuke could barely keep from laughing. Ino sank lower into his arms in an attempt to hide herself from the whispers and gossip flying behind her. She so badly wanted to leave and run to the bathroom, but obviously she'd look weak in the piercing eyes of her new "Sensei."

Ino Uchiha's sleep over:

"I can't believe that I'm at the Uchiha mansion!" Ino's brand-new friend Tenten whispered to the other loads of Ino's best and good friends. They became friends because Tenten newly worked under the Uchiha, though Ino had went to med school; she changed lanes after completing it, going straight into ANBU Black Ops Interrogation & Torture Department. Leader of course.

"You get used to all the pampering, Ten-chan." Sakura said enjoying the silky smooth hands of the top-of-the-line massage crew.

Just like all of Ino's slumber parties, though in actuality she was rather a bit too old to have them, gossip, movies, and junk food were the main dishes served. It also was polar the Sasuke's men's night out parties. It was spontaneous whenever it would happen usually.

Kitchen 7 hours ago:

Ino twiddled with her fingers, staring at them. Sasuke was watching her, sitting on a stool in the real ruby island of the kitchen.

"I was thinking, I really want another slumber party." Ino said boldly, trying to hide her true feelings of straight up wanting to be more social than being his husband let her be.

"Sure, for the last time though, you don't have to ask me at all. Just do it." He smiled, getting up. He went over to Ino, capturing her mouth with his in a matter of seconds. She held onto the counter for support, if only his lips didn't taste so good, maybe it would stop her foot from rising up. They moved over to the counter. "I meant tonight by the way," She said removing her lips from his.

"Of course." He said a little bit annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't be able to perform his favorite "Sport" tonight.

7 hours later:

"Oh! oh! Awww!!" The crowd of girls giggled, when Ino tried to balance a Jello Shot on her nose while going across the dining room table. Sakura who was champion 5 slumber parties in a row, smirked at the Jello as it plummeted to the ground.

Sasuke's men's night out:

The club was jumping--literally. The place was so over-filled that Friday night not to mention all the temptation that wore a miniskirt for clothing, made Sasuke roll his head. He decided on their wedding night never to cheat on Ino. And he planned to remain true, if the red headed employee who works right under him doesn't get to him first.

Speaking of her, obviously on purpose, she had tried a total of 3 times to dance with him, declining, he stuck to drinking shots of vodka and making dirty jokes with his friends. Boys never change. Girls giggled in corners pointing to him, on occasion some asking him to dance with them, but he said no. And Ino trusted him to do so.

Next Morning:

"Hon," He said sort of loudly, trying to get Ino up. The girls were scattered around the house, some with only articles of an outfit on, and others in strange positions Sasuke didn't even know people could sleep in.

"Oh, morning babe." She said puckering her lips for a kiss. Sasuke put his fingers over her lips, giggling because he was so buzzed. She knew what to do, she looked over to the other blonde from across the room and thanked him for bringing Sasuke home. Tickling Sasuke until he jolted out of his tipsy state.

"Uhhh...do I have a headache." Sasuke said laying on the floor, looking around for no apparent reason. Ino whose head was on his stomach agreed.

"So, when do you want to do this?" She whispered in his ear.

"Not now, of course." He said stroking her hair.

"I want one, now though." She cooed, still towering over him.

"Ino I---don't, don't you dare." He warned as Ino had the world's biggest grin on her face. Ino brought her head down in one swoop, trying to plop her head straight onto Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke rolled over, causing Ino to stop herself just in time.

"How can you be so playful?" He said getting up, and offering his hand.

"How can you not? Your about to be a daddy when you decide to have kids with me." Ino muttered. Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder.

"That is definitely not the problem, I want kids, 14, 15, 29 of them from you. I just have to pace you out, hunny bun." He winked to Ino's horrified face.

"How do you go from...? Anyway....Why don't marriages have like an I Want list? It would make life soooo much easier! Because I don't know if I want 29 kids, you'd tear my...*whisper: vagina* into the time space continuum!" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Fine, how many do you want? And expect for me to rebuild my clan." Sasuke said kissing her cheek.

"I'll settle for 21. That is it." Ino smiled, wanting to give Sasuke anything he wanted at the moment.

"Too low, I thought you would at least go for 6 more." Sasuke said, scoffing at her "Selfishness".

"NUH-UH!" Ino squealed at the thought. Sasuke shushed her. "We'd get nannies." He promised.

"No! We are not working anymore, what part of multi-millionaire do you not understand that you are?? Babe, if you want 29, you've got to be there." She said. "Hypothetically speaking that is," Ino said scoffing at the subject of her laboring out 29 some kids out of her.

A/N: Can Sasuke get 29 kids? Will Ino stand her ground? Will the girls ever leave her house? Tee hee! Find out next time!


	2. Be With Me

_**Beautiful **_Disaster

_Now I've of troubles of all kind_

_Some from ahead_

_and some from behind_

_but I've got a big bat this time you see_

_Now my troubles will have troubles with me!_

_~By the Lovely DR. Suess_

Summary: Sasuke is married to Ino, so basically the town player is married to the risk taker of Kanoha. Ino and Sasuke go through the process of wanting a baby, going to baby classes, and having a baby. Sasuke as a father? Ino as a mother?...tee hee!

A/N: I don't own Naruto the anime/Manga! Enjoy please thanks for clicking!! Review! Taki baby lessons is the same thing as Preg Start.

Chapter 2: Be With Me

2 Months Later---

"Mrs. Uchiha? Okay, how about you go first?" The Pregnancy Instructor said smiling warmly to the blonde 23 year old with a belly size in it's 2 month of pregnancy.

The room was bright colors, not quite pale, but had the smallest splash of color. It was roomy alright, with childish toys all around, boy airplanes hanging from the ceiling and bunny rabbits all around with flowers for tails. It was completely equipped with all age's necessities from the moment born-to age 6. Looked cute, but it was expensive, top of the line parenthood training.

Winning an approving smile from Sasuke, Ino struggled to get up to the front of the class. Ino gathered her confidence that seemed to have been hiding from her for the past 2 months.

She looked to the row of "Realistic" baby dolls. She instantly chose the black one, and then the Hispanic one.

Ino almost dropped them, "Why are they real?" She choked out.

"Parent's who need child care agreed to give you their children every other day, and days that they are working. And others for months because they needed more time, or simply didn't want crying children just yet." Tsunade explained, daring Ino to question her ethics.

"What? It's exotic." Ino said to Sasuke's nervous look. "Do they cry louder than us?" Sasuke asked naively, Ino looked horrified at him.

"_Excuse me?_ There's no difference, all races cry the same amount." Ino said looking around, to see if anyone heard Sasuke's question.

"Uh Ino, we at Preg Start like, to keep it _singular_ when it comes to choosing a child." Tsunade's assistant Shizune said nervously, afraid of Ino's pregnancy tantrums.

"Right, but I'm too attached now." She blushed; looking to the children she had for about 56 seconds. Before Tsunade could say a word, Sasuke carefully looked to the children, then finally randomly chose the Hispanic girl back to the top of the pile, which Naruto jumped at the chance to get.

"Hola, _Shikira Ofelia Yuki Uzumaki._ Meet your mommy, Hinata. I'm your dad, and your Hokage!" Naruto smile, Hinata blushed at his enthusiasm it wasn't a question if he was going to be there during the birthing process.

"Chyna." Ino offered, "_What?_" Sasuke said as if Ino at random named an Asian country.

"Laquiqui, no...Shanaynay, she looks like one." Ino requested, "Michiko, something with _meaning_." Sasuke firmly named her.

"Michiko, hmm...beautiful, wise. I like it, but our only problem is that she's _African-American_, so she needs that type of name, like _ghetto_-fied." Ino whispered to Sasuke, their eyes in a competition for no blinking or looking away. "Mitsuko." Sasuke said as if it was all or nothing.

"Bright child? Damn straight she will be smart, but I mean, give her a black name, "Ino began, kissing the baby all over, overjoyed at the baby she weilded. Sasuke gently placed kisses over the child as well, to test her on understanding, analyzing and behavior.

"Realize she's just a _baby_, not ours at that; don't confuse her." Sasuke said picking her up. The baby immediately began screaming tears, getting louder every 3 seconds. Sasuke couldn't take it and grabbed for a pillow, or blanket of some sort. Ino bit him instantly. "We are to treat it as our child. Look, everyone else is being great parents, stop embarrassing me." Ino whined, finally naming her "Diamond". "At least, give her a Japanese middle name, December Mitsuko Michiko Uchiha." Sasuke sighed.

"_Diamond, _"Ino corrected him. "Same difference." Sasuke muttered. Ino uncomfortably looked around to check if anyone heard that.

"Its fine to give them another name, they are but 8 weeks old. They won't understand your _names_ just yet." Tsunade explained looking directly at the only two blondes who named them based on race.

At Home:

"Hey, December, welcome." Sasuke said smiling. "Welcome, **Diamond**, baby!" Ino joyfully said. "Right." Sasuke said unchangingly, he couldn't find the thing in him that made him talk really happy.

"Look, this is your crib, baby." Ino said, Diamond looked around, and began to cry. "Lighting." They both said, running a brighter light bulb.

"Ive got it!" Ino yelled fighting over who was better at getting a light bulb. "Now need _honey_ I'm the _father, the man_ so that won't be needed, so _you_ can go watch December." Sasuke said, before he could take it back Ino tackled him.

"**Diamond, _Diamond, DIAMOND!!!!!" Ino screamed said,_**

**_"Oh, like blood diamonds for Sierra Leone, I think I can relate to it that much." Sasuke said rudely. Ino stopped, "You see? You're terrible, that's just insulting and mean." Ino said before leaving. Sasuke sighed, sitting down. Within minutes Ino came back, snatched the light bulb away and went to go fix it herself. _**

**_Dinner:_**

**_"Look her Diamond!" Ino said contorting her face trying to be funny. _**

**_"Ino, I--" Sasuke breathed apologetically. Ino waved to stop him "Not me, her." Ino said putting Diamond in her lap. The telephone rang, "voice mail." they chimed together, this moment was more important than any phone call._**

**_"Its Ino. Its Sasuke. Its goo gah Diamond, please leave a message and we can get back to you as fast as time allows us to! GOD bless." The phone said, "How did--so fast?" Sasuke said impressed. _**

**_"Welcome, welcome, _****welcome**, _**welcome,**_ WEEEELLCOOMMMMEEE!!! Homeeee Diamond! This is your loving uncle Naruto, your beautiful aunt Hinata and your cousin Shakira Ofelia Yuki Uzumaki!! So what do adults and children like about the same?? A big ole' barbecue so stop on by the Uzumakis' at 3 today for the SupaBowwwwlllll XLIV family showdown today at 3 oh, I already said that, heheh everyone is going so don't be a party pooper!! Just kidding!" Naruto said. Ino squealed in excitement. 

**_"Oh, no really?" Sasuke groaned, sighing._**

**_"Oh and its a pajama party!" Naruto said "Bring your babes! Good bye! Love, The Uzumaki Family." Naruto said before hanging up._**

**_"You owe it to her." Ino said seriously, not taking no for an answer._**

**_"Oh, right, love. Diamond I did not mean to insult, hurt, or demean you and I apologize deeply from my heart what I have done." Sasuke said with a pure and true heart._**

"I meant you owe it to her to go to her first barbecue, but that was good." Ino said slurping up her noodles.

"Take tons of pictures." Sasuke said. "Yup, half for us, half for her family." Ino said feeding her. Diamond fussed her chocolate brown eyes squeezed shut about as tightly as her mouth.

"Not a veggie eater eh? I commend you." Ino smiled, Sasuke frowned. "Oh no you don't. Here, remember what we spent 2 months learning." Sasuke said.

"Diamond..." He cooed in a alluring voice. She opened one eye frowning. Sasuke sniffed the food, after his major gag reflex the baby began to clap and cheer, laughing and giggling. He tried to eat it, the baby started to cry. So he bit off a little and gave the rest to her.

"Brave soldier, I commend you." He smiled. Diamond and him gently touched their heads while Ino sighed at the sight.

Maybe Sasuke would be a great father after all.

*Puke* "No!!! That was _marble ruby gold marble_ table!!! Persian imported. Diamond nooo!" He groaned.

Maybe.

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!! I know I enjoyed it!! Review please!! Thanks ever so much for reading!!!

Love,

SnowyWolfe.


End file.
